


Enseñar a golpear

by crawlingfiction



Series: Fluff Special Sheith One Shots 2019! [17]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, James Griffin (Voltron) Being an Asshole, Japanese Shiro (Voltron), Keith loves VLD too, M/M, Minor Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Protective Keith (Voltron), Shiro is VLD fan, Shiro is a cutie pie, Shiro loves Sheith haha, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, they're kiddos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 02:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17910242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crawlingfiction/pseuds/crawlingfiction
Summary: Shiro es un niño que repite el año escolar tras su estadía en el hospital, por un accidente de auto que le costó su brazo y la confianza en sí mismo. En un nuevo salón y con todos sus amigos en un curso superior, ¿Shiro podrá hacer nuevos amigos?





	Enseñar a golpear

Palabra #17: Manos tomadas.

Detalles: universo alternativo.

Extensión: 2014 palabras.

 

**_Enseñar a golpear_ **

 

Cabizbajo miraba el plato de tostadas con tocino en la mesa.

No tenía apetito.

—¿Animado para tu primer día, cielo? —preguntó su mama, peinando su cabello con la mano.

—Mamá… —murmuró sin mirarla— ¿Por qué tengo que repetir…? —Shiro la miró, con los ojos cristalizados de tristeza y temor— Ahora no estaré con Matt…

La mujer tragó grueso y se esforzó en sonreír. Posó la mano en su hombro y con delicadeza y cariño, acarició esa manga vacía y recogida con un broche de ropa.

Un año había pasado del accidente.

—Pero conocerás nuevos amigos, ya verás… —prometió, acuclillándose frente al pequeño de diez años— Y Matt puede venir todas las veces que quiera acá. No dejarán de ser amigos —le sonrió.

—¿En serio? —Shiro alzó las cejas y sus ojitos brillaron de ilusión ante la idea.

Durante todos sus meses en recuperación y cuando debió perder el año escolar, Matt, Adam, Verónica y Curtis, sus mejores amigos, le visitaron.

—¡Claro que sí! —prometió, besando su mejilla. Se levantó y recogió el plato sin tocar con pesar. Era todavía difícil para Shiro, para todos, sobrellevarlo. Sin embargo, sonrió y cogió las llaves— Vamos, llegaremos tarde.

Shiro asintió y corrió hacia ella, colgándose con torpeza la mochila a los hombros.

Su primer día de clases no tenía que ser malo, ¡conocería nuevos amigos y a él le gusta hacer amigos!

Removiendo los tobillos de emoción, disfrutó el camino de regreso a la escuela.

Hacía un año que no asistía, ¿cuánto habría cambiado?

Shiro era un niño de diez años como cualquier otro, era aplicado en la escuela y no se le daban mal los deportes. Pero tampoco se perdía ni un solo capítulo de Voltron, su programa favorito y le encantaba jugar en el parque con sus amigos.

Pero, en esos recovecos del destino, un accidente de auto casi le cuesta la vida.

A cambio de ella, le cobró factura con el brazo, las cicatrices y los temores.

No había día que su madre se sintiera culpable por ella haber salido ilesa, pero su pequeño no.

Por los meses en el hospital y el dilema de seguir adelante como si nada hubiera pasado o buscar una escuela especial, perdió el año escolar.

Al final Shiro fue valiente al querer retomar la escuela, aunque eso supusiera ver a sus amigos empezar la secundaria y el quedar rezagado.

Pero, haría nuevos amigos, quizás a alguno le guste Voltron y quiera jugar con sus leones y con él.

Y con esa enorme sonrisa esperanzada se ajustó su mochila de paladín negro a los hombros y bajó del auto. Era su mochila favorita, así que no importaba que un asa se le resbalara por el brazo faltante.

Niños y maestros por igual le miraban, sintiéndose un bicho raro por tanta atención. Muchos con lástima, algunos con curiosidad y otros con extrañeza.

El pequeño agachó la mirada y entró al salón delante de esos murmullos y ojos sobre su nuca.

Ese día no hizo ni un solo amigo.

Un día pasó, y otro más y otro más.

Los demás niños le ignoraban, hasta algunas niñas le miraban con miedo por no haber visto a alguien sin un brazo antes. El maestro Holt a menudo les platicaba sobre lo especial que era Shiro, pero él no quería ser especial.

Quería ser un niño normal.

Pero los demás no le quisieron dar esa oportunidad.

Veía a Matt y sus otros amigos muy poco por los horarios diferentes y eso acrecentaba su soledad. Se sentía fuera de lugar por ser mayor, por no tener un brazo, pero sí una cicatriz fea en la nariz.

Se sentía tan diferente.

La inicial indiferencia de los niños acabó cuando algunos tomaron confianza, pero para burlarse de él.

—¡Mira, Shiro! —le llamó James. El niño subió la mirada a su lonchera con un poco de esperanza— ¡Sin brazos! —burló con los brazos metidos dentro su sudadera y sacudiendo las mangas entre las risas burlonas de los demás bravucones.

Shiro lagrimeó y agachó la cabeza.

—¡Déjalo en paz, idiota! —gritó alguien.

Antes de subir la cabeza, escuchó un golpe y como James cayó al piso.

—¡Eres un cobarde! —retó ese niño de pelo negro y ojos furiosos. James se retorció en el suelo para acomodarse los brazos en la ropa y contener la sangre que salía de su nariz. El niño gruñó y se le lanzó encima, interviniendo Holt en medio de esa pelea en el patio de recreo.

—¡Te acusaré con mi mamá!

—¡Mira cuánto me importa que tu mamá sea la directora! —sonrió retador el niño, sacudiendo su mano adolorida sin arrepentimiento.

—Llévenlo a la enfermería —ordenó Holt a otro profesor, que escoltó a James— A la dirección, Kogane —se dirigió al chico con una pequeña sonrisa cómplice— De esta no podré salvarte —suspiró agotado.

Shiro se levantó con torpeza e intervino.

—¡Tu! —le señaló— Quiero ir con él.

Keith parpadeó y tragó grueso.

—¿Qué? Shiro, vamos a la dirección… —vaciló, ajustando sus gafas el profesor Holt.

—¡Él me defendió! Así que no lo dejaré ir solo —aseguró determinado— Yo provoqué la pelea, así que también tengo culpa.

—¿Qué…? —Keith turnó su sonrisita incómoda a los dos. Adentro sus mejillas arreboladas picaban.

—Está bien, vamos —zanjó Holt, rodeando el hombro de Shiro con la otra mano, llevándolos a la dirección.

Al llegar los sentaron afuera de la oficina.

—Iré a ver cómo está James —despidió Holt, dejándolos solos en ese sitio tan espeluznante.

Cabizbajos no se dirigían la palabra y el más pequeño retorcía sus manitas con nerviosismo.

Shiro se dio cuenta de que la mano de ese niño tenía los nudillos amoratados.

Le había golpeado con bastante fuerza.

—Eres… —murmuró Shiro, recibiendo esos ojos azul acero sobre él— ¿De mi salón?

—S-Soy de la otra sección —respondió con el ceño todavía tenso— Pero conocía a James del club de esgrima y… es un imbécil —refunfuñó cruzado de brazos— Menos mal me salí…

—¿También te molestaba? —preguntó ladeando la cabeza.

—Se burlaba de que no tengo dinero como él —encogió de hombros— Pero eso no me importa, porque mis padres están conmigo. Los papás de él están separados, pero… los míos se aman mucho y me aman a mí —sonrió Keith, removiendo sus pequeños pies que colgaban de la alta silla— Y mi papá es bombero y los bomberos son geniales —jactó con el pecho henchido de orgullo.

Shiro resopló de asombro.

—¡¿Es bombero!? —preguntó, a lo que el menor asintió feliz— ¡Qué genial tu papá! —elogió emocionado, haciendo a Keith sonreír más— De verdad James es un tonto…

—Sí, no le hagas caso —aseguró— Ignorarlo es lo mejor.

—Pero no lo ignoraste cuando se burló de mi… —replicó pensativo.

Keith ruborizó y cruzado de brazos miró a otra parte.

—B-Bueno… Es que… —balbuceó con el rojo contrastando sus ojitos brillando malva a la luz de las lámparas— Es que no me g-gusta que moleste a los demás… —confesó con los labios abultados— ¡Y-y tu lonchera! —se giró a señalarla sobre el regazo de Shiro— ¿Te gusta Voltron?

Ambos se miraron con los ojitos bien abiertos de impresión.

—¿Voltron? —Shiro abrazó su lonchera y pataleó emocionado— ¡Sí, me gusta mucho! ¿Cómo supiste que es de Voltron?

—¡Porque tengo una igual! —respondió— Pero del Voltron viejo… —confesó cabizbajo, algo avergonzado por admitirlo— Era de mi papá…

Pero a Shiro eso le hizo exclamar.

—¡¿En serio!? —la emoción en su voz le hizo quitarse la pena— ¡Esas son de colección! ¡Qué genial!

Los ojos de Keith brillaron y sus mejillas sonrosaron.

—¿Cuál es tu león favorito? —preguntó.

—¡El negro! —aseguró señalando al León negro con su haz violeta en la lonchera.

—¡El mío es el rojo! —exclamó, señalando con su dedito al león rojo al lado del otro— Es el más cool —jactó ufano, para después ruborizar y mirar a otra parte— Aunque… el negro también lo es —admitió con una sonrisita tímida.

—Todos son cool —asintió Shiro. La mano extendida frente a Keith le obligó a mirar hacia arriba, empeorando el color a su carita por esa enorme sonrisa a ojos rasgados como medias lunas radiantes— ¿Quieres ser mi amigo?

—¿Puedo? —vaciló incrédulo.

¿Iba a tener por fin un amigo en la escuela?

—¡Claro que puedes! —y tomó de su mano, sacudiéndola y haciendo el trato. Keith le sonrió con cariño, tomando esa única manita entre las suyas— Te gusta Voltron, tu papá es genial y me defendiste —aseguró con la barbilla en alto, orgulloso del nuevo amigo que hizo— ¿Puedes enseñarme a golpear así?

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No! —rio, negando rápidamente con la cabeza— Mi mamá me enseñó, pero no que golpeara a nadie… Se va a enojar… —explicó, mirando a esa mano calentita y suave entre sus dedos.

La apretó.

No, Shiro no podía usar su mano tibiecita para golpear a nadie.

—¿Tu mamá? —inclinó a mirarle, acortando la distancia entre sus caras— ¿Es también bombero? —preguntó con curiosidad de cachorro.

Keith retrocedió avergonzado, turnando sus grandes ojos violetas a esos grises tan bonitos.

—E-Era policía —balbuceó, retrocediendo un poco más de la silla.

El corazón se le iba a salir del pecho.

—¡Tu mamá es genial! —exclamó asombrado— ¡Dile que me enseñe a golpear! —pidió.

—¡No! ¡No golpees a nadie! —insistió, agitando sus manos— Eh… ¿Tu nombre? —preguntó.

Shiro ahora fue quien ruborizó.

—¡Oh! —se rascó la nuca, y desvió la mirada con pena por semejante desliz— Shiro… Me llamo Shiro. —sonrió.

—Y yo Keith —le devolvió el gesto hasta con la naricilla de rojo coral.

—Si llaman a nuestros padres, le diré a mamá que vendrás a mi casa hoy —decidió con el índice en alto. Keith parpadeó impresionado por la propuesta— ¿Te gustan las papitas fritas? Sé hacer papitas fritas, bueno, sabía, aún no me acostumbro —comentó, encogiendo de hombros.

El niño de nueve años miró a esa manga vacía y enrollada con un broche.

Hasta su salón había llegado ese rumor del niño sin brazo de la otra sección, pero ahora que lo conocía, lo que menos le importaba era si tenía o no brazo, si tenía o no era rara cicatriz en la cara…

Sólo le estaba importando seguirle viendo sonreír así de feliz con él.

Se veía bonito así.

—¡Pero! —la vocecita suave de Shiro le sacó de sus pensamientos— Vemos el episodio de esta tarde Voltron y comemos muchas papitas, ¿no quieres? —propuso sin dejar de sonreír.

Keith sonrió enternecido.

—Yo te ayudo con las papitas… —prometió, dejando de prestar atención a su brazo faltante para hacerlo a su cara tan bonita— Y, bueno… —ruborizó, pero le mantuvo la mirada con confianza— Otro día vienes tú a la mía y te enseñaré a defenderte —Shiro casi salta del asiento de alegría— ¡Pero sólo defenderte! No golpees a nadie —advirtió sacudiendo las manitas.

—¿Por qué no? —resopló con los labios abultados.

—Porque para eso me tendrás a mí —prometió— Que soy tu amigo.

Shiro ensanchó la sonrisa.

Dentro su estómago se sentía tan calentito, ¡y aún no comían esas papitas fritas!

—Pasen adelante, señores Kogane —dijo Holt.

—¿Keith? —llamó Krolia. Al ver al niño con la mano a nudillos reventados y la ropa desarreglada lo supo— Cielos… —resopló cruzada de brazos y con el ceño fruncido— ¿Otra vez, Keith Yorak?

—Habrá mucho de lo que hablar hoy, campeón… —su papá encogió de hombros y sonrió apenado, posando la mano al hombro de su esposa para tranquilizarla.

Keith contuvo una risita traviesa y asintió.

Papá siempre era su aliado en cosas como estas.

Krolia relajó el ceño fruncido al sentir esos ojitos rasgados y brillantes clavados en ellos. Shiro los miraba como si estuviera conociendo a los mismos paladines de Voltron.

Pasos apresurados irrumpieron el pasillo.

—¿¡Shiro!? —llamó su madre notablemente preocupada— ¿Shiro, estás bien?

Shiro sonrió y tomó de la manita de Keith, levantándola en lo alto. El niño sonrojó y apretó ese agarre.

Sus ojos brillaron, mirándole sin que se diera cuenta.

—¡Mira mamá! —exclamó con el pecho inflado de orgullo— ¡Tengo un nuevo mejor amigo!

Y la sonrisa tan feliz de su hijo, la hizo tranquilizar.


End file.
